Insinuación Peligrosa
by Selene T. H
Summary: Antes de conocerte, conocí a otras; pero en realidad era mentira, nunca me conocieron. Antes de tenerte, tuve a otras; pero estaban vacías al igual que yo. Antes de necesitarte, necesite a otras; pero solo necesitaba sus cuerpos. Antes de ti; no existe nada antes de Ti.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Todo santo tiene un pasado, y todo pecador tiene un futuro"**_

—_**Oscar Wilde—**_

Capítulo I: Insinuación Peligrosa

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un lujoso restaurant francés, un lugar exclusivo para los clientes más importantes se encontraban tres personas degustando los mas exquisitos platillos. Eran dos caballeros y una dama. Ambos caballeros eran muy similares en sus rasgos pero no en sus miradas.

—**Me parece muy extraño de tu parte que aceptaras verme**—dijo unos de los hombres, vestía un fino traje de Dolce & Gabana con zapatos pulcramente lustrados. —**Pensé que me mandarías al carajo sin ninguna explicación.**

—**Vale la pena…**—Dijo el otro hombre, vestía un elegante traje de Armani en color negro—**escuchar que tiene que decir mi pequeño hermano…**

Las palabras flotaron en el aire, el sarcasmo y el odio podía palparse, un mesero interrumpe la atmosfera trayendo una botella de vino tinto.

—**Tengo un problema y necesito de tu ayuda**—soltó de pronto el menor, sus ojos ambarinos centellaron con vivos nervios.

—**Supongo que necesitas dinero…**—espeto el mayor, con su mano izquierda desenredo un mechón de cabello plateado que caía en su frente— **siempre fuiste malo con los negocios, pero Touga te lo dejo todo a ti.**

—**La compañía está a punto de irse a la quiebra, Onigumo nos traicionó**—dijo el ambarino en un susurro.

—**Le dije a Touga que Onigumo era una mala persona, no me quiso escuchar, el padre como el hijo son escoria.** —dictamino el mayor.

—**Sesshomaru, ayúdame a salvar la compañía y te daré la parte que te corresponde**—Dijo el menor.

Sesshomaru escucho la súplica de su hermano, el que siempre le había arrebatado todo, incluyendo el amor de Kikyo. Vio de reojos a la mujer junto a su hermano, Kagome.

Kagome era prima de su ex-esposa Kikyo, la había conocido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, lo que mejor sabia de ella es que era lo más valioso que tenía su hermano, el corazón de su hermano estaba dividido entre esas dos mujeres pero había algo con Kagome, Kagome era solamente de Inuyasha.

— **¿Quieres que salve la compañía del hombre que me desheredo?**—preguntó retóricamente.

—**Si no quieres hacerlo, ¿podrías prestarme el dinero?**

— **¿Cuánto necesitas Inuyasha?**

—**Ciento veinte millones de yenes**—soltó. La mujer a su lado lo vio con estupefacción.

Sesshomaru sonrió ideando su plan, él quería venganza de su medio hermano, por arrebatarle a su padre, su vida, su imperio y su esposa: Kikyo.

—**Inuyasha…**—tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto—**te ayudare a salvar la compañía y te prestare el dinero, a cambio… me dejaras tener una noche con tu esposa.**

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron helados, aquella peligrosa propuesta aun zumbaba en sus oídos.

— **¡¿Qué demonios Sesshomaru?!**—Renegó el ambarino— **¿Por qué quieres a Kagome?**

—**Solo quiero una noche con ella, es un trato justo…**—se levantó de la mesa en toda su estatura, la coleta de cabello plateado centello con la luz artificial—**Tiene tres días para pensarlo, yo invito la cena.**

—**Espera Sesshomaru…**—era la primera vez que oía la voz de Kagome en toda la cena— **¿Por qué lo haces?**

Sesshomaru la vio, sus dulces ojos azules, su tez blanca y mejías sonrosadas, lucían un poco infantiles; pero el escote del vestido y las curvas en su cuerpo decían todo lo contrario. Muy diferente a la despampanante Kikyo.

— **¿Por qué no hacerlo?**—Respondió. Ella se veía tan inocente, le llevaba alrededor de siete años, eso recordaba y al parecer su recuerdo no cambiaba mucho de la mujer que tenía enfrente. —**Los veré en tres días.**

Un mesero entro al lugar y susurro algo al oído de Sesshomaru. Un hombre bajo que vestía de traje y enorme ojos saltones se acercó a él también.

—**Amo, su helicóptero aguarda**—dijo el hombrecillo.

—**Andando Jaken**—dijo el peli plata mayor saliendo de ese lujoso reservado.

—**Inuyasha, ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

—**No lo sé Kagome, no lo sé.**

—**Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué la esposa de Inuyasha?**—pregunto Jaken—**Hay mujeres más hermosa.**

—**Si Jaken, hay mujeres más hermosas, pero ella es de Inuyasha y yo la quiero a ella.**

— **¿Quiere vengarse de Inuyasha por todo? ¿Por la señora Kikyo?**

—**Hace mucho que deje de querer a esa mujer, pero quiero que Inuyasha pague caro la humillación.**

—**Amo… no sería más fácil dejarlos en la ruina.** —pregunto el viejo hombre.

—**Eso sería Jaken, demasiado fácil…**—dijo Sesshomaru ladeando una cínica sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto… este será un poquito corto… no se acostumbren mucho… espero con ansias sus comentarios. En los próximos capítulos iré revelando muchas cosas sobre el pasado de cada personaje y como las cosas llegaron hasta ese punto.

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi.**_


	2. La peor decisión

_**"Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos, era la edad de la sabiduría, era la edad de la insensatez, era la época de la creencia, era la época de la incredulidad, era la estación de la luz, era la estación de la oscuridad, era la primavera de la esperanza, era el invierno de la desesperación…"**_

—_**Historia de dos ciudades,**__** Charles Dickens—**_

Capitulo II: La peor decisión

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Yo lo haría…**—murmuro apenas la azabache—**si tú me lo pides.**

Estaban sentados en el sofá, la azabache descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su marido.

—**No te haría eso Kagome**—El ambarino tenía una lucha interna, sabía que su hermano lo estaba poniendo contra la espada y la pared, por Kikyo—**no podría.**

—**Iremos a la quiebra y tu hermano es lo suficientemente rico como para prestarnos el dinero**—concedió ella—**creo que si hablamos con él entenderá.**

—**Sesshomaru es un obtuso, no le harás cambiar de opinión.**

—**Podemos hacerle entrar en razón.**

— **¡Razón!**—grito Inuyasha— **¡Ese maldito no entiende razones!**

Kagome lo vio asombrada, ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto?, desde que habían venido del restaurante Inuyasha tenía los nervios en vivo.

— **¿Qué sucede contigo?—**pregunto ella—**No hablamos de aceptar su indecorosa proposición, hablamos de pedir el dinero prestado.**

— **¡Ya lo sé!**—vocifero—**Los bancos nos cerraron las puertas y todo el mundo sabe que la compañía se ira a la quiebra.**

—**Inuyasha, ¿Sabes porque me quiere a mí?**—pregunto la azabache.

Él lo sabía, la quería por venganza, por culpa de Kikyo, esa mujer que lo encantaba hasta la médula y que nunca pudo dejar de amar a pesar de tener a Kagome con él

—**No lo sé Kagome**—mintió. Y ella descubrió que le ocultaba algo.

Nombre: Kagome Izumi Higurashi Omura.

Edad: 28 años

Estado Civil: Casada

Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+

Cumpleaños: 29 de agosto

Padre: Kyosuke Higurashi (Fallecido)

Madre: Naomi Higurashi Omura (54 años)

Ocupación: Responsable de RRHH Shikon & Co.

Liquidez Actual: $ 59,268.98

—**Hm, esa chica no deja de sorprenderme—**dijo el ambarino mayor tomando el reporte en sus manos.

—**No tiene hijos ni está embarazada**—dijo Jaken leyendo el informe—**Tiene tres años de casada, lo mismo que tiene usted de divorciado Amo.**

— **¿Algo más Jaken?—**pregunto el ambarino.

—**Ayuda a varias beneficencias, ama a los animales, está en contra del aborto y todas las tardes va a la biblioteca pública y regresa en la noche.**

— **¿Le gustan los libros?**

—**Literatura clásica, es rara la contemporánea que lee**—contesto el viejo Jaken.

— **¿Has preparado todo lo que te ordene?**—pregunto de soslayo viendo la foto y el expediente de la azabache—**La cena será hoy.**

—**El jet, la mansión y los permisos están listo para esta noche**—dio un pequeño suspiro— **¿París, señor?**

—**París, Jaken. —**afirmo.

—**Ella es todo lo opuesto a usted, amo.**

— **¿Supones que corro peligro de enamorarme?**

—**Señor, corre el riesgo de enamorarse más que nunca.**

—**No digas tonterías Jaken. Nunca me he enamorado.**

—**Nunca ha tenido tanta pureza a su lado. **—murmuro Jaken a su amo.

El ambarino peli plateado salió de la habitación, había una cena que no se quería perder.

Aquel restaurant francés le parecía más grande que la última vez, veía todas las oportunidades para correr en cualquier momento, aunque Inuyasha le había dicho que rechazarían la propuesta, Sesshomaru era en realidad el último recurso que tenían y ella amaba más a su esposo para dejarlo caer en ese abismo de la banca rota, tenía miedo de Sesshomaru Taisho, pero el mismo era todo un misterio. Había un misterio entorno a ambos hermanos, ella sabía que Inuyasha le ocultaba algo y ese algo tenía que esta relacionado con Sesshomaru.

—**Prueba un poco el vino**—dijo Sesshomaru—**Es champagne dulce.**

La azabache probo el espumoso vino, Inuyasha veía receloso el comportamiento de su medio hermano. Él había dicho claramente que rechazaba la propuesta pero Sesshomaru que era más astuto veía la determinación en los ojos de la azabache. Ella misma decidía entrar a la boca del lobo.

—**Muchas gracias, señor Taisho**—respondió ella—**el vino es de mi gusto.**

—**Sabía que le gustaría, señora Taisho**—saboreo su apellido en ella. Kagome e Inuyasha entendieron su sarcasmo.

—**Ya debemos irnos**—dijo Inuyasha—**Gracias por la cena y el tiempo, Sesshomaru.**

— **¿Rechazaras la oferta? Solo será una noche…—**dijo viendo a su hermano—**una única noche.**

—**Que garantía tengo de que todo seguirá igual**

—**Nada será igual, porque tu no iras a la quiebra y yo no cobrare esa parte que me corresponde.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**No necesito tu dinero, pero tu necesitas el mío y también mi ayuda**—dijo el ambarino mayor—**no tienes nada que perder.**

—**Está bien**—concedió Inuyasha, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru vieron sorprendidos a Inuyasha, uno más que otro —**llévate a Kagome contigo.**

—**Firma el contrato entonces… hermano**—Jaken entro llevando unos papeles con él.

Kagome estaba en shock, ella iba a hablar con Sesshomaru, convencerlo. No iba a acostarse con él, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha? La estaba vendiendo y sin su consentimiento.

—**Es hora de irse señora Taisho, Jaken la llevara a su vehículo**—dijo el mayor, Kagome siguió a Jaken como una condenada y vio a su esposo directo a los ojos rogándole que la sacara de ese apuro. El peli plata menor aparto la vista.

—**No esperaba que me cediera a tu esposa tan fácilmente**—el mayor empezó— **¿Te sientes culpable por lo de Kikyo?**

—**Cumple tu parte del trato maldito…**—amenazo el menor—**y devuélveme a Kagome mañana.**

— **¿Acaso no leíste el contrato?—**pregunto con sorna—**ella estará conmigo quince días y el último día será mía.**

— **¿¡Que!?—**Grito el peli plata menor—**eres un maldito estafador…**

—**Ya firmaste y yo voy a cumplir mi parte de no tocarla hasta el último día**—espeto el mayor

Inuyasha corrió hacia el heli-puerto, pero era muy tarde este ya se estaba alejando con su esposa, condenada por su misma avaricia.

— **¡Kagomeeeee!**—grito a la nada. Corrió nuevamente donde estaba su hermano—**Quieres venganza, nunca tendrás a Kagome como yo tengo a Kikyo.**

—**Esa mujer nunca me importó, pero se atrevió a jugar con mi reputación**—tomo al menor por las solapas del saco—**Pagaras por ello, bastardo.**

—**Ni de coña**—gruño el menor soltándose de su agarre—**recuperare a Kagome.**

—**Tu que te atreves a llevártela, y yo me encargare de que sepa toda la verdad**—Sesshomaru se encamino a la salida—**La existencia de Rin y de esos veinte millones que pides de más.**

— **¿C-como lo sabes?—**pregunto asombrado.

—**A diferencia de ti, yo si se negociar y se dónde invertir.**

—**Siempre te creíste perfecto, siempre te consideraste superior**—advirtió el menor—**por eso siempre estuviste solo.**

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, Inuyasha tenía un poco de razón, pero no por eso iba a desistir en su plan, Kagome era la pieza principal en su juego de ajedrez.

—**Disculpe…**—estaban llegando al aeropuerto. **— ¿Dónde vamos exactamente?**

Jaken vio de reojos a la mujer, era tan ingenua para la edad que tenía. Dio un largo suspiro.

"Pobre mujer, que pena siento por ella"

—**Oiga, señor. Le estoy hablando**—dijo enojada la azabache—**Ya estamos aterrizando.**

—**Sígame señora, vamos a París**—Dijo el viejo Jaken.

— **¿París?, no es solo una noche…**—estaba atemorizada, ¡ese tipo la estaba secuestrando!

—**Tengo aquí una copia del contrato, por favor podría abordar…**

"Sinceramente, es una ingenua mujer que vive engañada por su estúpido esposo"—pensó Jaken

Kagome leyó rápidamente las dos hojas del contrato, era un chiste o que, iba a estar dos semanas con el Taisho mayor y el último dio iban a dormir juntos. ¿Por qué Inuyasha accedió? ¿Por qué le ocultaba cosas? Nunca supo la razón exacta de su pelea, pero eso le sabía a una mujer, su intuición femenina no fallaba.

—**Señor…**

—**Jaken**—completo el anciano—**Soy Rai Jaken.**

—**Señor Jaken, sabe usted el motivo de que ambos hermanos se hayan distanciado…**

"Esta mujer está tocando hondo en la herida"

— **¿Señor Jaken? ¿Lo sabe?**

—**Esas preguntas debería hacérselas a Sesshomaru-sama.**

—**Tengo el presentimiento que l señor Taisho no querrá contarme.**

—**No me es permitido divulgar su vida privada, aun si usted es la esposa de su medio-hermano.**

— **¿Medio-hermano?—**repitió sorprendida—**siempre pensé que…**

—**Físicamente son muy similares, después de eso no hay nada más que confirme que son hermanos, excepto el apellido.**

—**El señor Taisho es un hombre exitoso, de gran atractivo; ¿Por qué él no se volvió a casar? Oí de Inuyasha que era divorciado.**

—**Su matrimonio fue una condición impuesta por su padre para heredar la compañía, él fue quien eligió a su esposa. Al final el señor Taisho murió dejándolo por fuera y todo se lo dejo a Inuyasha.**

— **¿Por qué esa decisión si hizo todo lo que él quiso?**

—**Dijo: No eres apto para esto. El poder corrompe y tú que nunca has experimentado sentimientos fuertes y no sientes los lazos de una familia te convertirás en un déspota. **

— **¡Que cruel!**—murmuro la azabache.

—**Así son las cosas señora, eso fue el inicio de su riña.**

—**Es una mujer… cierto**—Jaken sudaba frio y no podía ver a la azabache a la cara—**la razón de su riña es por esa mujer: Kikyo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holis, yo aquí reportándome, he tenido una clases muy duras últimamente y lo que más desearía es que los profesores no se sepan mi nombre… o mi apellido U.U

En fin, he sido asediada con preguntas de la clase por cada profesor que sabe mi nombre (Horriblemente traumatizada), y con mucho trabajo extra, últimamente he tenido que estudiar el doble para responder a cada pregunta que me hacen, incluso leer las clases que aún no recibimos y mis pobres historias… las he tenido abandonadas, pero no olvidadas…

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**Natsumi No Chiharu**: Gracias por tu comentario, me alaga saber que sigues muy de cerca mis historias, he aquí una nueva historia que espero te llegue a gustar tanto como las anteriores.

**Sora Crosszeria****:** Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, nos leemos luego.

**Faby Sama****:** No hay de que, esta pareja también es una de mis favoritas y debo confesar que aun no he visto esa peli, aunque tienen cierta similitud, difieren mucho, vere la peli hasta que termine esta historia. Me base en la canción de Romeo Santos, de ahí salio una parte.

**lauratona****:** Siento no actualizar antes, gracias por leer a esta escritora tan desesperante!

**: **Hare que no te arrepientas de leer esta historia, yo también me emocione mucho cuando la empecé!

**Sofy3****:** Puedes llamarme así, me siento muy contenta, y aunque estoy trabajando y estudiando (Llevo cuarto año de la uni y tengo 20) estoy algo vieja… pero no dejare mis historias inconclusas.

**Kagome de Taisho****:** wow ¡Que chica tan entusiasta! ¿Eres pitonisa o que? Aunque ese no es el orden de los sucesos, al final nuestra kag tendrá muchos problemas por su indecisión, pero te recuerdo que sessho no es una blanca paloma y tampoco eunuco.

**Fernanda:** Uhm es una historia bastante corta, a lo mas tendrá seis capítulos, me alegra que te guste, nos leemos luego.

Y para todos aquellos que leyeron pero no comentaron, muchas gracias por leer

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene T. H**_


	3. Sentimientos Inverosímiles

"_**Sobre eso no hay duda: es sincero con ella, porque le cuenta cosas feas, cosas sucias, cosas terribles, como si supiera que el amor de ella es capaz de aceptar ese lado negro de su ser, esa zona del diablo que nunca muestra a nadie totalmente."**_

— _**Mario Benedetti—**_

Capitulo III: Sentimientos Inverosímiles

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres días. Tres malditos días llevaba encerrada en esa mansión parisense, no había visto la cara del ambarino mayor desde la cena en que su esposo la vendió. Su habitación era espaciosa y el closet estaba lleno de bonitos trajes, zapatos y ropa interior a su medida, Sesshomaru lo había preparado todo, dio un largo suspiro. Estaba apoyada en el muro del balcón en su habitación, afortunadamente ofrecía una espléndida vista del atardecer, el señor Jaken no quiso responder a su afirmación y salió corriendo. Típico de los hombres, intentan correr cuando se sienten acorralados, tal vez ese encierro sería más fácil si el señor Taisho le permitiera su móvil o el acceso al mundo exterior, ¡pero no! Estaba peor que las princesas de los cuentos encerrada en una torre con la bruja malvada. Oye un golpeteo en su puerta y se asombra de ver ahí al ambarino.

"Sesshomaru Bastardo" pensaba un ambarino mientras condujo su vehículo con rumbo incierto, en los últimos tres días había vista noticias favorables acerca de la compañía, o sea que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, ve que hay un semáforo y se detiene.

"Aun así no deja de ser un bastardo descarado, usando a Kagome…" el sonido del claxon de los otros vehículos lo hacen avanzar, dobla a la izquierda y ve un rotulo que le dice que está saliendo de los límites de la ciudad, sigue avanzando unos minutos más hasta que entra por los portones de una moderna casa en la afueras de Tokio, al final del camino una hermosa mujer lo espera, junto a la mujer hay una niña de unos tres años.

— **¡Papá! ¡Papá!**—grita la niña al verlo bajar del auto.

—**Hola pequeña princesa, ¿te has portado bien?**

La niña asiente enérgicamente, sus ojitos ambarinos brillan cuando lo ve darle un beso a su mami.

—**Rin, deja a tu padre descansar. Ha estado trabajando muy duro.**

—**Si mamá**—ella baja de los brazos de su padre y corre hacia el jardín.

—**Ella está muy feliz de verte Inuyasha.**

—**Lo se Kikyo, lo sé.**

"¿! Que mierda fue eso ¡?" se preguntaba la azabache, el ambarino mayor llego, le entrego un traje de noche con unos zapatos y le dijo que en una hora llegarían a arreglarla, ¿para que se supone que hacia eso?, pero ahí estaba ella con ese maravilloso vestido verde olivo de cóctel, su cabello arreglado en una moña alta con algunos mechones cayendo, su rostro pulcramente maquillado y una cartera de mano del mismo color del vestido, lo único que le estorbaba era el escote del vestido, hacía que una parte de sus pechos quedase de fuera. "Lindo Kagome, enseñando la mercancía" le dijo al espejo donde veía claramente sus pechos.

—**Si sigue contemplándose en el espejo llegaremos tarde**—el ambarino la estaba observando desde hace un tiempo.

— **¡Señor Sesshomaru! No me asuste así, ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?**

—**Pronto lo sabrá, señora Taisho**—odiaba que él le dijese así, sentía que se burlaba de ella—**hace falta algo en usted.**

Jaken entro por la puerta y traía consigo una alargada caja de terciopelo, Sesshomaru la tomo y la abrió, ella contuvo la respiración; ante sus ojos estaba un bonito y fino collar de perlas, estaba tan absorta y confundida que no espero que el ambarino tomara el collar y se lo colocara en el cuello.

—**Combina con usted**—susurro en su oído, su aliento cálido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo dejándole la piel de gallina. Él se reía por lo bajo al ver las reacciones de ella.

—**Señor Taisho**—su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado—**no juegue así conmigo, soy una mujer casada.**

—**Iremos a la Ópera Garnier**—dijo el ambarino omitiendo su comentario—**un evento benéfico en el que necesito una bella acompañante.**

—**Señor Taisho, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto?**—dijo la azabache sintiéndose tonta.

—**No se cuestione señora Taisho y haga esto por su estúpido esposo.**

Kagome guardo silencio, después de todo era cierto, ella lo hacía todo por Inuyasha. Cuando conoció a Inuyasha se enamoró completamente de él, aunque al principio la había confundido con su prima Kikyo, quien había sido la novia anterior de él y luego su prima se casó con su hermano mayor provocando así la riña entre ambos hermanos. Esas eran sus conclusiones y Sesshomaru se encargaba de recordarle por quien lo hacía. ¿Qué había hecho Inuyasha al final para que su hermano lo odiara tanto?

El hermoso salón de la opera estaba poblado por personas de la más alta alcurnia. Sesshomaru hablaba con varios grupos de damas y caballeros quienes se acercaban a hablar de negocios.

—**La ópera parisense siempre ha sido motivo de distinción, ya sea en el pasado o el presente, solo los de más alta categoría vienen a estos eventos. **—estaba de vuelta junto a ella.

—**Estoy consciente de ello señor Taisho, conozco el juego de la sociedad burguesa.**

— **¿Y qué opina de ella señora Taisho?**

Él la paseaba elegantemente por el salón, exhibiéndola como suya. Estaba enterado de que Kagome era una chica de clase media con buena educación, eso no evitaba que ella fuese refinada y muy lista, pues era de ese tipo de personas que eran fieles a sus ideales.

—**Opino que este es un lugar de solo apariencias, ¿o me equivoco?**

Sesshomaru sonrió.

—**Ve a ese señor de corbatín que está bebiendo un whisky—**Kagome dirigió su vista hacia un extremo del salón. —**la dama a su lado es su esposa, platica alegremente con el otro caballero frente a él sin saber que es el amante de su esposa.**

—**Al parecer el señor Taisho ha estado haciendo algunas investigaciones.**

—**La información es poder, señora Kagome**—un camarero les ofreció champán, ambos tomaron una copa. —**Saber sobre otros me concede poder sobre ellos.**

— **¿Podría usted explicarme porque nadie se acerca a nosotros y es usted quien se les une?**

—**La vida privada no es tan privada en este mundo, solo algunas cosas**—él la llevo gentilmente hacia un circulo de caballeros. —**además, son ellos quienes tienen miedo.**

—**Señor Taisho**—saludo un elegante caballero—**Nos estábamos preguntando cuando vendría a presentarnos a su elegante acompañante.**

Unas miradas lascivas eran dirigidas a Kagome, quien en un intento de defenderse giro medio cuerpo hacia el torso de su acompañante. Sesshomaru noto lo incomoda que estaba la azabache rodeada por esos hombres.

—**Caballeros, la señora Taisho**—las miradas fueron cortadas de inmediato, el temor suplanto la lascivia.

—**Discúlpenos, señor Taisho**—el hombre inclino un poco el rostro—**No sabíamos que la elegante dama era su esposa.**

La azabache agrando su mirada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía desprotegida y de pronto el príncipe azul llegaba a rescatarla. Si ella hubiera estado con Inuyasha estaba totalmente segura que no habría entendido su lenguaje corporal y misteriosamente Sesshomaru la había entendido desde un principio.

—**Fue un error el no haberlo comunicado**—la azabache tomo la palabra—**pero decidimos hacer esto en privado para evitar a la prensa.**

— **¡Oh! Felicidades, esperamos tener pronto noticias de un nuevo miembro en su** **familia**—otro de los caballeros, el más alto de todos fue quien los felicito.

—**Agradecemos sus buenos deseos Señor Bankotsu.**

Kagome recordó ese nombre, Bankotsu Miller, un japonés-Británico que residía en parís y era dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones.

—**El señor Taisho había estado solo por mucho tiempo, y ahora se ha conseguido una hermosa mujer**—dio un sorbo a su bebida—**su tarjeta tendrá ahora un mejor uso.**

—**Señor Bankotsu, me alaga usted. Las mujeres no solo somos damas a las cuales lucir en estos eventos públicos y no todas somos unas despilfarradoras, pienso que tiene usted un mal conceptos de nosotras las mujeres.**

—**No se ofenda señora Taisho, eso hacen la mayoría.**

—**Acaso señor Bankotsu, deben pagar justos por pecadores—**Kagome tenía un aire muy sensual cuando discutía—**en mi opinión creo que el señor Bankotsu únicamente ha tenido malas experiencia con "la mayoría" de la mujeres.**

—**Lo que pasa es que al señor Bankotsu solo le gustan ese tipo de mujeres**—agrego el ambarino.

—**Una idealista**—dijo Bankotsu—**envidio su interesante suerte, señor Taisho.**

Los caballeros se retiraron, ya iba a empezar la función, Kagome se retiró un poco del ambarino y se encaminaron hacia el palco del Taisho.

—**Inuyasha, ¿Qué te molesta?** —Dijo la pelinegra de ojos marrón—**Te noto tenso.**

—**Maldito bastardo**—gruño, le había contado todo a Kikyo, incluso le enseñó el contrato—**si ella se entera de todo…**

Kikyo guardo silencio, oír a su amado hablar de Kagome le rompía el alma.

— **¿Qué si ella se entera de todo Inuyasha?**

— **¡¿Cómo que qué?! Si se entera ella va a dejarme…—**gritó.

— **¡¿Y que si te deja?! No estoy yo aquí para ti.**

Inuyasha comprendió su error, pero ahora que no tenía a Kagome cerca estaba entendiendo que la necesitaba a su lado. Era estúpido pensar que Kagome era quien amaba en realidad, cuando empezó su aventura con Kikyo fue porque su amor había terminado mal por causa de su hermano, pero se dejó cegar por el recuerdo y no noto a Kagome como era en realidad, lo sutil de su compañía, las batallas mentales en las que ella ganaba, su increíble habilidad para hacer cosas medio dormida y su empeño en las cosas que de verdad le importaban. Ella tenía el poder de hacer parecer fáciles las cosas difíciles.

—"_¿Acaso no leíste el contrato? Yo no le diré nada de tu vida privada—le había contestado su hermano—Pero si ella quiere saber sobre mi pasado, dependiendo de su persuasión le contare lo que necesite saber._

— _¡Bastardo! Sabes cómo es Kagome, sabes que intentara preguntar—contesto el menor._

—_Ese será tu problema, no el mío._

—_No te laves las manos, desde el principio este era tu plan._

—_No te creas importante, tú ataste tu soga al cuello cuando pediste el dinero para Rin y Kikyo._

—_No te atrevas a contarle nada._

—_Tu error fue venir hacia mí, hermano."_

Dio un largo suspiro y abrazo a la mujer junto a él que lloraba desconsolada. "¿Qué estás haciendo Kagome?"

Sesshomaru respiraba copiosamente, su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de la azabache.

—**S-se-señor Taisho…—**su temperatura estaba elevadísima—**por favor resista, ¿Dónde está su móvil? Debo llamar al señor Jaken.**

Sesshomaru intento ponerse de pie.

—**No… necesito… ayuda**—su garganta le ardía y estaba irritada.

— **¡Que no necesita ayuda! —**Dijo la azabache exaltada—**está ardiendo en fiebre y escúchese nada más, estos son síntomas de un posible resfriado o algo peor.**

Jaken entraba al palco rápidamente, ayudo a la azabache a llevar a su amo al auto, Kagome entro con el ambarino mientras Jaken conducía.

—**Señor Jaken, ¿Qué pasa con el señor Taisho?**—pregunto preocupada la azabache.

—**El amo Sesshomaru ha estado trabajando estos últimos tres días sin descanso alguno, durante todo el día y la noche, necesitaba venir a este evento benéfico para consolidar algunos negociaciones y así recuperar la liquidez de Shikon & Co. También dijo que a usted le agradaría salir del encierro.**

Kagome vio al ambarino respirar un poco más tranquilo, su cabeza descansaba en su regazo y su temperatura seguía aumentando, de algo estaba segura. Sesshomaru era un hombre de palabra.

—**Señor Jaken, déjeme cuidar de él esta noche**—suplico la pelinegra.

—**Señora corre usted un grave riesgo al estar muy cerca de él**—dijo Jaken

—**No se preocupe tengo muy buenas defensas y soy muy sana**—Jaken sonrió paternalmente.

—**Señora, corre usted el riesgo de enamorarse de él**—sus ojos zafiros se perdieron en el vasto cielo estrellado.

—**Lo tendré en cuenta, pero soy una mujer casada.**

Mientras Jaken junto con otro sirviente subían al Taisho a su habitación, ella se acercó a su despacho y vio muchos papeles en él, papeles que ella reconocía de la compañía de su esposo, encendió la portátil del ambarino, era un delito hurgar en las cosas privadas de su cuñado, pero todo sea por la causa. Nunca espero encontrarse una carpeta con el nombre de Inuyasha, en ella aparecían los negocios de los últimos cinco años en que la empresa fue heredada a el menor de los Taisho, las relaciones con sus socios y una parte que decía "Vida privada" en ella aparecían fotos, videos y otras cosas que ella no entendía, todo con la misma mujer: Kikyo.

Llevo una mano a su boca, no quería seguir viendo o leyendo, era una tonta por no haber sospechado nunca que su esposo la engañaba con su prima desde antes de casados y que Sesshomaru lo supo todo el tiempo, ellos habían estado jugando con ella. Cerró la carpeta.

Abrió otra que llevaba su nombre, toda su vida estaba ahí, notas de la universidad, exámenes médicos y las pruebas fallidas de embarazo; reportes de sus encuentros con su amiga Sango o su mejor amigo Kouga, sus e-mail personales y otras cosas, le asombro ver la cantidad de fotos que tenían de ella. Ahí estaban sus gustos e intereses, ahora no le sorprendía que todo lo que compro para ella fuese de su talla.

—**No debería estar aquí señora**—la voz de Jaken le hizo dar un gritillo—**ni debería revisar las cosas personales del amo.**

—**Yo solo…**—no era su intensión, era la verdad—**solo quería ayudarlo.**

—**El amo está en su habitación, cualquier cosa que necesite solo avíseme.**

—**Muchas gracias, señor Jaken**—no era un hombre tan malo después de todo.

—**Yo solo cuido los intereses de Sesshomaru-sama.**

Él se retiró, apago la computadora y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru, si mañana estaba mejor le preguntaría algunas cosas, él lo sabía todo.

Despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana, lo último que recordaba era el dolor de cabeza que tenía durante la ópera, a Kagome preocupada por su salud y que Jaken llego a buscarlo. Ahora estaba en su habitación y al incorporarse un paño húmedo resbala de su frente, su mano está fuertemente sostenida por la delicada mano de Kagome quien cuido de él toda la noche.

—**Kagome…**—murmuro y cometió el error de llamarla solo por su nombre, sin embargo ella no se levantó pues estaba profundamente dormida.

Se soltó de su agarre, tomo a la azabache en brazos y la recostó en su cama, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, su despacho debía tener papeles por doquier y aún faltaba un poco de trabajo. Entro a la ducha, salió y Kagome seguía durmiendo, se vistió y la azabache seguía durmiendo. Resolvió que simplemente saldría de la habitación.

— **¿Sesshomaru-sama?**—Jaken lo veía salir de su recamara, cerrar suavemente la puerta y entrar al estudio.

Sesshomaru estaba en la puerta de su estudio privado y contemplaba su escritorio en orden, los papeles estaban ordenados y las carpetas y los archivos en su lugar.

—**Ella lo hizo señor, pasó muchas horas aquí.**

El ambarino reviso los papeles y se cercioró si los había revuelto o perdido.

—**Es muy eficiente. **—afirmó el peli-plata.

—**Es un desperdicio que su esposo no le de responsabilidades de acuerdo a su capacidad.**

—**Por eso siempre tiene tiempo para ir a la biblioteca**—se dijo el Taisho—**Jaken, cuando despierte hazla venir.**

—**Como usted diga amo**—el anciano se retiró.

Jaken, el más leal de los sirvientes de Sesshomaru, era en realidad su cuidador, lo quería como a un hijo, el hijo que nunca tuvo, la confianza que Sesshomaru había depositado en él lo hacia el único con el derecho de advertirle las cosas, y porque lo conocía bien le advertía.

Jaken sabía que ambos iban a terminar lastimados porque ella era todo lo que su amo buscaba en una mujer y su amo era todo lo que ella necesitaba de un hombre, como que el destino los había cruzado y ahora los unía otra vez.

"Solo espero que ambos se den cuenta a tiempo"—agrego el anciano al tiempo que iba a la cocina a darle instrucciones a Kaede.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TA—DA**

Hola hola… yo aquí tratando de conquistar al mundo!

Ya sé que soy como el cometa… no me culpen T.T los exámenes no me dejan vivir…

Pero aun así les robe tiempo y aquí estoy actualizando mi historia, aun sigo trabajando en las otras, lento pero seguro… aun no sé si voy a velocidad tortuga o velocidad caracol jajaja

Bueno bueno, es momento de ponerme seria muy pronto sabrán de mi…

SAYOUNARA


End file.
